Trapped in Jason's clutches
by LindaAndrewsfan
Summary: When Britney was taken by Jason (series 26 episode 38/39) my own version


Britney got into Jason's car as he drove off just as Lenny was about to stop her. He ran back into the ED to inform Linda about what had just happened. Linda looked worried. She went over to Noel and they watched the CCTV camera's to find Britney as Linda refused to call the police.

"Where is she", Linda asked.

"Can you read the number plate", Lenny asked.

"Its dirty, you can get funded for that", Noel said.

"Never mind that", Linda replied.

"What about that", Lenny said pointing at the parking ticket.

"That's from the farming industrial estate", Noel said.

Lenny and Linda went to Lenny's car and drove to the state, on the way there the journey was silent as Linda was worrying to much to the point she felt sick, then again Britney had been taken by a paedophile called Jason. Lenny looked at Linda when they had to stop at traffic lights.

"You ok", Lenny asked. He knew it was a stupid question but his car was too quiet.

"Feel sick and worried", Linda replied.

Lenny didn't know what to say, he wanted to help Linda find Britney as he knew he likes her and secretly he knew that she likes him to. Once they arrived their were so many flats and Linda knew Britney was in one of them.

"Where's my phone", Britney asked.

"We'll buy it later", Jason replied.

"You said you had it", Britney replied.

A young girl knocked on the door and Jason answered it knowing she's only young. He answered it and Beyonce a twelve year old girl with blonde hair stood at his door with her hair in bunches smiling at him. He eyes were sparkly blue, she's a little over weight but that didn't stop Jason.

"So what's your name", Jason asked.

"Tallulah", Beyonce lied.

"You little lovely are welcome at any time", Jason replied.

Linda and Lenny started looking for Britney at first they stuck together but then decided it would be better if they split up and looked instead. They met in the middle of the first floor but none of them had found anything. They headed up to the next floor and Linda approach ED a door, something about it didn't seem right. She stood and knocked some more while Jason had his hands on Britney and Beyonce's mouths so they couldn't make a sound. Lenny came over.

"There's no one in", Lenny replied.

Linda walked away as the tears slid down her cheeks, she never cried and now here she was doing it in front of Lenny. Lenny took her into a hug and offered his shoulder to cry on. Britney could hear Linda crying and for once actually felt bad. Beyonce was covering up the fact that Linda's her sister. As he herd Lenny walking away with a tearful Linda who could barely breath due to the crying he turned and looked at the girls.

"Britney and Tallulah put on these clothes", Jason said.

They did, Britney came out in a crop top and demin jump suit and Beyonce looked liked she was a model from play boy. Jason took photos, while Britney looked scared Beyonce was posing for him.

"I'm thirsty", Britney said.

Jason went to make her a drink while Britney tried to find the key to get out. She quietly looked though Jason's things until she found them and quickly unlocked the door so Jason wouldn't see.

"Come on", Britney whispered.

"You just go, I'll handle him", Beyonce whispered back.

"Tallulah", Britney whispered.

Jason came back and Britney had escaped. She ran down to Lenny and then hugged Linda who was still trying to calm down. Lenny looked at Britney as she looked up at the flat.

"His got someone else hasn't he", Lenny said.

"Her name is Tallulah", Britney replied.

Just as Lenny was about to run up Beyonce was having an argument with Jason and at the heat of the moment pushed him away when he went to kiss her. Jason fell and then was hit by a car and Beyonce looked worried. She came down and looked at the mess she had caused.

"I'm sorry he went to kiss me", Beyonce said.

"Tallulah it's fine", Britney said.

"My name's not Tallulah it's Beyonce, Beyonce Andrews", Beyonce replied.

"I'm Britney Andrews", Britney replied.

Linda got out of the car and hugged Beyonce before the police arrived to talk to Lenny and Linda. Britney and Beyonce sat in the car waiting for Lenny to come back. Britney thought about the hug Linda gave Beyonce and then decided to talk to her.

"How do you know Linda", Britney asked.

"She's my sister", Beyonce replied.

"Any more aunts or uncle s I don't know about", Britney asked.

"Victoria, Chloe and Michelle", Beyonce replied.

"Why did you put yourself in danger", Britney asked.

"I saved you", Beyonce said.

"Suppose", Britney replied.

Lenny and Linda got into the car and drove back to the ED. Lenny said goodbye to Linda as the tears rolled down her face and she waved unable to say goodbye. Seeing the state her sister was in Beyonce suggested they should get the bus but Linda didn't want to leave her car so Beyonce drove them home. Once they were safe Linda gave Britney her night dress and let Beyonce borrow some pjs.

"Auntie Linda I'm sorry, I'll promise never to do that again", Britney said.

Linda hugged Britney tightly never wanting to let her go ever again.


End file.
